Umi Matsuoka
Umi is the second main character in the group of Tritagonists along with Sakura Masayuki and Ichigo Kojima, and is a member of Mahoshi. Biography Umi is fifteen years old, she lives in Mitaka and is Sakura's best friend. Her and Sakura both attend Mitaka High School in Mitaka, Japan. Personality In the beginning Umi is a selfish and snobbish girl, who values herself more than anything else. Her personality originally was supposed to be a reference to Minto Aizawa, from Tokyo Mew Mew. As the story develops Umi develops her own personality, and reveals that she is very fragile. As Umi's character begins to change she becomes more selfless and more willing to self sacrifice to protect those who finally feel they are living. Umi begins to have more courage and becomes an inspiration and a protector to her friends instead of an antihero. Costumes Umi's costume is similar to Sakura's in design, but different in color. Umi costume is baby blue, sea blue (Turquoise) and dark blue. Clothes Umi's clothes is sometimes more a like a regular teenager and a sweet lolita. Her wardrobe consists of bows like Sakura and then printed short sleeve shirts and shorts like Ichigo. Quotes * You aren't the greatest because I'M the greatest. * HAHAHAHA( snobbish laugh ) * I don't want be like him, that's the last thing I wanted. * Sakura, you signed up for this, just like I did. * Sakura you have helped me through almost everything..you're my inspiration I wish I could be strong as you. * " Well if it isn't, Sakura from Mitaka High, why you here? are you doing earnings for your mommy." * "That's the funniest thing I have just all day." * "I never had magic coming out of my hands." * " N-n-no!! I just wanted to sing for people... not save them. I don't want this fate. " Songs sung by Umi * Midnight Moon * Chosen (Mahoshi) * Believing (Mahoshi) * Minto ver. of koi wa A la mode. * Wing (w/ Sakura) * New mahoshi song Trivia * Umi values her brother. * Umi is the second youngest's and oldest's member of mahoshi. * Umi outfit is blue because, Umi means sea in japanese. Speculations * Umi brother was marked for death and died( True! Umi brother, Kenichi commit sucide and was also recuited to become a magical boy) * Umi's main inspiration for singing is her big brother, ( True! Umi says the reason she got cocky was because her brother said she had a beautiful singing voice and she joined so her brother could hear her sing) * Umi doesn't know who Tomomi is ( False! Umi does know and she has a huge crush on him, she just being a tusndere) * Umi and Tomomi is canon( The Creator has stated that Umi and Tomomi are official, but yet to be seen.) * Umi is depression because she is already depressed that's why she was so cold( True. The creator said that Umi is depression, Sakura is death, and Ichigo is despair) * Umi power is sea crush. * It implied by the author that Umi and her brother have a werid and incestual relationship that sorta crosses the booundaries of a normal brother and sister relationship.( Unkown! but it implied) Category:Characters Category:Mahoshi